Once Upon A Dream
by yoshi456
Summary: Sam keeps having some dreams about Kurt. He doesn't know how to tell him.


_**Once Upon A Dream**_

Sam has been dreaming of Kurt for the past months after Kurt came back to McKinley but single because he broke up with Blaine. Sam doesn't know how to tell Kurt that he really LOVES HIM and WANTS TO BE WITH HIM. Luckily, he saw Kurt one day alone in the choir room alone and decides to talk to him about those dreams.

"Hey Kurt" Sam said entering the room. Kurt saw him and smile

"Hay Sam" Kurt said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Sam said sitting next to Kurt little bit worried.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked again

"No" Sam said

"How come?" Kurt asked worried. Sam looked at him with a confused face.

"Well, there's something that I want to tell you but it doesn't want to get out" Sam said being honest.

"Well, if you can't say it, sing it about it" Kurt suggested Sam. He nodded.

"Okay" Sam said standing up and getting his guitar, looking at Kurt all the time.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_I know its true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once they way you did once_

_Upon a dream_

_Once upon a time_

_I was dreaming we'd be together_

_In love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

Sam finished looking to a happy Kurt smiling at him. 'Wow. I can't believe I made Kurt smile for the first time' Sam though putting his guitar down and standing in front of Kurt.

"So?" Sam said Kurt blushed

"It was amazing, Sam" Kurt said before standing and giving Sam a kiss in his lips. Sam smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt put his left hand in Sam's neck and his right hand in Sam's

chest. When they pulled away from the kiss, still holding together, they smile at each other.

"So, is that a yes or no?" Sam asks. Kurt chuckles a little bit.

"If you want to" Kurt said. Sam smiled even more.

"Of course, babe" Sam said giving Kurt a peek kiss. Both of them didn't notice that the rest of the people were watching the whole scene. Mr. Shue entered the room clapping while the rest were little shocked except the girls.

"Wow" Mr. Shue said. Behind him was Finn and Puck.

"So, this means that the new quarterback is gay?" Puck asked. Sam was pissed off a little bit.

"Shut up, Puckerman" Kurt said glaring at Puck

"Leave them alone Noah" Rachel said holding hands with Finn

"Yeah man, leave them alone" Finn said with Rachel

"Fine, sorry" Puck said getting on his seat. Sam was already seated in his chair.

"Thanks Rachel" Kurt said sitting on Sam's lap and Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist smiling at Kurt.

"Well, I didn't come up with an assignment but since Sam bought Disney, I thought we could do songs based on it" Mr. Shue said

"Awesome" Brittany said looking at Artie

"Nice" Tina said

"Um, Sam?" Mr. Shue asked looking at the new couple.

"Yeah" Sam said holding Kurt in his lap.

"From what movie was that song?" Mr. Shue asked

"Sleeping Beauty" Kurt answered.

"Really?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded. Sam's smile grew even more.

"Well, you know what happens in the end, right?" Sam said

"The Prince and Aurora dances happily ever after" Brittany said

"You know what does that mean?" Sam said

"Yes, that you are the prince and I'm Aurora" Kurt said. Sam nodded

"Yes, but they dance as a couple" Sam said standing up Kurt.

"But you know what happens before that, right?" Kurt asked looking at Sam. Sam smiled.

"Sure" Sam said leaning in and kissed Kurt again. Kurt smiled.

"And at the end, they live ever happily after" Santana said.

"Anyway" Mr. Shue said "Everyone except Kurt and Sam have to find a partner and choose a song to perform"

"Why can't Sam and Kurt perform?" Rachel asked

"Because two things: (1) They sang a song already and (2) They gave me the idea for this weekend's assignment" Mr. Shue said

"Fine" Rachel said seated next to Finn.


End file.
